My Lovely Teddy Bear
by elsnagapirang
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Baekhyun yang dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Udah gitu aja yaa hehehe Main Pairing Chanbaek dan yang lain menyusul, oke.. GS !
1. Chapter 1

0ke ini cerita ku yang lain. Hehehe, buat reader. Ini sebenernya cerita yang udah pernah aku share diwattpadku. Nah aku aku bikin ini jadi FF GENDERSWITCH. Jadi yang gak suka gs yaa mohon maaf dan bias nge-close ini akun, wkwkwk. Dan kalau ada kalian yang pernah baca ini cerita secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Ada beberapa yang aku ubah yaa, menyesuaikan latar negara Korea Selatan, Yaiyalah. Ini kan ff. hehehehe

Nah, cerita ini

Main Castnya : Park Chanyeol as Simon Altobelly

Byun Baekhyun yang jadi Wu Baekhyun as Shireen Juliana Wijaya

Supporting Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris Wu as Shinee Juliand Wijaya

Oh Sehun as Richard Alvian

Kim Taehyung as Kenichi Nakamura

Kim Jongin / Kai as Keanu Glend Putra Altair

Wu Hanggeng and Kim Heechul as Baekhyun and Kris parent

Park Yunho and Kim Jaejong as Park Chanyeol Parent

Dan dicerita ini aku make member EXO dan BTS dan jika dibutuhkan aku akan make member GOT7 heheehe I'm EXO-L if you wanna know hehehe. Dalam cerita ini aku membuat karakter mereka sesuai dengan yang aku mau. Ada yang mirip dan ada yang sangat jauh berbeda dari karakter asli mereka. Bahasa yang aku gunakan amburadul dan mungkin ada typo, tapi aku yakin kalau ada review berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun aku bisa lebih baik lagi.

Ini cerita tentang Baekhyun yang dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Udah gitu aja yaa perkenalan dan prolognya, hehehe kalau mau tau yaaa baca aja yaa, TERIMAKASIH!

Saranghae mmuuaacchh :*

 _ **PERTUNANGAN**_

Ting..Ting..Ting.. Dentingan piano menghiasi pesta di sebuah aula Hotel mewah, Pesta ini dihadiri oleh sederet orang-orang terkenal, dari model serta artis muda sampai para pebisnis, dari yang muda sampai yang sudah berumur.

Pesta ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kaya raya, dan orang-orang itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke seorang gadis cantik memainkan lagu Over the Rainbow yang sesuai request dari seorang wanita berumur yang mempunyai salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan ini, disebuah panggung kecil yang muat oleh piano, dan beberapa pemusik lainnya, dipinggir panggung terdapat kue besar 3 tingkat yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga mawar yang terbuat dari cream kue. Hiasan serba merah dan emas membuat pesta ini semakin terlihat mewah, ini perayaan ulangtahun seorang gadis bernama Wu Baekhyun dan kembarannya yang bernama Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris.

Semua tamu yang hadir kagum atas permainan Gadis yang berulang tahun, yaa dialah sang Wu Baekhyun. Ia memainkan sedikit interlude dan tak lama ia selesai dengan permainannya. Ia memberikan salam dengan membungkukan badannya. Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dengan dengan cantik itu terus tersenyum padahal didalam hatinya ia sangat jengkel. Ia kesal karena harus tersenyum yang membuat pipinya pegal.

Walaupun Ia sudah selesai dari permainan pianonya, mata-mata itu tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang di duduki 3 pria tampan dan salah satu dari mereka berdiri untuk mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu duduk.

"Gomawoyo, Hunnie" ucap gadis itu

"Welcome" balas pria tampan yang mempunyai senyum menenangkan walaupun dia pribadi yang cukup tertutup, Oh Sehun nama pria remaja itu.

"Taehyungie, kenapa? kok cemberut sih?" tanya gadis itu.

"Entahlah! dia itu sedang cemburu melihatmu yang menjadi sorotan banyak orang Baekki," kata pria berkulit Tan yang sexy, Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Apa? Hey, hey.! Kai jangan bilang seperti itu, aku tuh Cuma gak suka kalo kecantikannya dilihat banyak orang" ucap pria yang sedari tadi cemberut memasang wajah kesal, Kim Taehyung.

"Tuh kan childish banget," goda Kai yang membuat Taehyung kesal dan membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Hey, aku ini seorang model, jadi sudah biasa kecantikkanku ini diperhatikan orang" ucap Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Kau harus menyesal bilang dia cantik Tae..." ucap Kai sarkastik

"Emang dia cantik kok.." bela Taehyung, oh ayolah, siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun pasti langsung memujinya cantik, meskipun orang itu bermasalah dengan matanya. Apalagi saat ini gadis itu menggunakan gaun merah yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki, dengan hiasan swarovski disekitar dadanya, Gaun itu memenuhi lehernya tetapi memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih dan mulus itu, ditambah make-up dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tetap berbentuk sanggulan kecil, dengan hiasan bandana yang penuh dengan batu-batu berlian kecil diatasnya, membuat gadis makin tampak bersinar.

Seorang host wanita naik ke atas panggung dan barulah semua mata itu memandang kedepan, Host itu memberitahukan acara selanjutnya, yang tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh keempat orang ini.

"Wow, Baekki. Pesta kali benar-benar mewah" komentar Sehun.

"Iya, biasanya hanya kita berlima sama si Naga pirang itu , kenapa sekarang begitu mewah?" timpal Taehyung dan memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Hei, udahlah.. Aku gak tau ada apa. Kalian tau nenek sihir itu memaksa diadakan acara besar-besaran seperti ini meski berulang kali aku tolak. Padahal aku udah pegal setengah mati harus senyum terus " gerutu Baekhyun tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Dasar kamu, lagian aneh jadi cewek jutek banget , males senyum tapi jadi model..." balas Sehun

Sebenarnya semua yang ada dimeja ini juga tau menjadi model hanyalah cara supaya Baekhyun mempunyai kesibukan selain bermain dengan mereka(Sehun, Kai, Taehyung) yang notabenenya sudah menjadi sahabat Wu Yifan dan Wu Baekhyun sejak mereka masih ditaman kanak-kanak.

Mendengar celetukkan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tapi senyum itu memiliki arti menyeramkan, tapi yang ada mereka semua malah tertawa.

"Dimana naga pirang itu? ini kan hari Ulang Tahunnya juga, seharusnya kan dia datang" tanya Kai setelah suasana dimeja mereka terkendali.

"Hem, iya bener. Hei Baekki apa kamu berantem lagi sama kaka kembar mu?" timpal Taehyung

"Ah, nggak kok , dia cuma telat dateng aja kok.. mungkin macet" jawab Baekhyun

"Oh ya, kalian dateng kesini gak dengan tangan kosong kan? mana kadonya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan manja kepada Sehun, Kai dan Taehyung. Lalu ketiganya mengeluarkan tas kado dan menaruhnya di atas meja

"Wah, kalian semua membawa kado, masing masing satu dan hanya untukku? " ucap Baekhyun gembira dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Iihh, anak kecil ini belum pernah berubah" kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Iya , gak pernah berubah padahal udah 17 tahun. Oh ya, bukan kah kamu mendapatkan banyak kado? lihatlah itu!" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kado-kado.

"Hem,, itu gak penting. yang penting tuh kalian,, aku mencintai kalian sahabatku" jawab Baekhyun dengan gembira sambil merentangkan tangannya dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum menahan ketawa.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" ucap ketiga cowok itu bersamaan dan mereka tertawa bersamaan lagi. Tanpa peduli banyaknya mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

Shireen sangat senang, terpancar dari matanya saat menerimanya, tapi semua senyum itu menghilang ketika melihat Kim Heehul, Ibunya naik ke panggung, walaupun ibunya itu tersenyum indah dan menawan, namun bagi Baekhyun senyum itu amat membuat moodnya turun sampai level terbawah.

"Terimakasih para hadirin telah datang ke acara ulang tahun anak saya, Wu Yifan dan Wu Baekhyun. Selain itu terimakasih juga kepada para Direktur perusahaan yang telah membantu Perusahaan kami untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan selama ini. Kita semua tau bahwa selama suami saya sakit, Perusahaan kami hampir mengalami keterpurukan yang mendalam , tetapi berkat dukungan dan kerjasama Perusahaan. Saya berusaha untuk membangkitkan lagi Wu Coorp , untuk itu pesta ini diadakan" ucap Anggita.

"Jadi ini bukan untuk aku , haha~, seharusnya aku sudah tau dari awal" ucap Baekhyun sinis tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari ibunya dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum pehatian kepada Baekhyun.

"Selain itu juga, saya ingin mengumumkan satu hal lagi. Setelah hampir 20 tahun bekerja sama dengan Park-Kim Group , saya dengan keluarga Park membuat kesepakatan pertunangan antara anak- anak kami" lanjut Heechul dalam pidatonya. Sedangkan pengumuman pertunangan itu membuat Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya itu shock tapi lain dengan tamu tamu yang hadir , mereka malah bertepuk tangan mendengar pidato itu.

"Pertunangan?" ucap Sehun, Kai, dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Baek, memang siapa yang mau di bertunangan?" Tanya Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tidak merespon pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini terjadi. Hem, jangan aku, aku nggak mau" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan pembicaraan kakek dan mama nya, 10 tahun yang lalu, mama dan kakek nya membicarakan perjodohan antara Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Ya, walaupun sudah 10 tahun tapi ingatan Shireen yang tajam dapat mengingat kejadian apapun yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Pembicaraan itu tidak sengaja dia curi dengar saat ia ingin keruang kerja kakeknya, yang ternyata sedang membicarakan dirinya sudah ditunangkan sejak dia masih merah yang tandanya dari dia lahir..

"Dan dihari ini akan menjadi sejarah dimana selain menjadi ulang tahun anakku tapi hari ini juga menjadi hari Pertunangan Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol" lanjut Heechul yang membuat Baekhyun sangat syok lagi mendengarnya. Lalu dengan anggun dan gemulai Heechul turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Baekhyun duduk, mengambil tangannya dan mengajaknya ke atas panggung.

Dan pada saat itu juga muncul seorang pria dari belakang Baekhyun yang bernama Park Chanyeol , tampan, tinggi jelas karena Baekhyun saja mendongak melihatnya, matanya berwarna biru laut karena blasteran Amerika-Korea , sosok pria sempurna tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol datang bersama kedua orang tua nya, dari raut wajahnya ia sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun, dan ia juga berusaha untuk tenang. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, tapi dibalas Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa kesal, jadinya dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Yang membuatnya makin kesal ketika banyak sekali kilatan-kilatan kamera yang memfokuskan bidikkan kearahnya. ah bukan tepatnya ke seluruh orang yang ada dipanggung.

"Wah, pasangan yang cocok,, yang wanita nya cantik dan yang pria tampan" komentar salah satu tamu. Dan masih banyak komentar lain.

"Baiklah pengumuman terpenting sudah saya sampaikan , maka dari itu saya persilahkan untuk menikmati kembali pesta ini" ucap Heechul pada semua tamu.

Setelah pengumuman itu, Heechul mengajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Park jungsoo dan Kim sungmin orangtua Chanyeol ke ruang makan yang lebih tertutup, dan bebas dari wartawan. Para orangtua itu berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memandangi Chanyeol. Walaupun sekarang wajahnya datar tapi dikepalanya amat terasa pusing sampai akhirnya Ia memutuskan pandangannya dan mengikuti para orangtua itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap punggung itu, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat punggung terbuka itu. Ia melepas jasnya, dan berjalan menyusul, ketika sudah sejajar dengan gadis itu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol memakaikan jas itu kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol keheranan, yang dipandangi malah berjalan terus.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berenam dan pelayan yang menyiapkan makan malam. Saudara kembar Baekhyun, Wu Yifan sudah lebih dulu sampai. Ia tersenyum menyambut ibunya, Baekhyun serta tamu- tamunya.

"Oh ya, ini Wu Yifan saudara kembar Baekhyun" ucap Heechul kepada Chanyeol dan orangtuanya setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Wah, tampan sekali. kamu tampan dan Baekhyun cantik , tapi apa benar kalian kembar? kok gak mirip ya?" komentar Kim Jaejong, ibu Chanyeol. Heechul tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya, memang mereka tidak identik , itulah yang orang-orang bilang. Yifan mirip dengan saya sedangkan Baekhyun mirip dengan Ayahnya " jelas Hechul. Baekhyun memutar bola mata coklatnya, kesal.

"Oh ya. Chanyeol, eomma mu bilang kamu baru saja kembali dari Busan?"

"N-Ne, eomma menyuruhku bersekolah diseoul," jawab Chanyeol dengan sopan dan senyum ramah yang dibalas juga dengan senyum cantik Heechul.

"Panggil eomanim, oke. Ya, nanti eomanim urus, agar kamu bisa satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun," ucap Heechul dengan senyum yang masih setia diwajahnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jadi gadis itu diam saja walaupun mendengarkan. Hingga Yifan menyentuh tangannya dan bertanya.

"Jas siapa itu"

"Apa?"

"Kamu pakai jas siapa?" ulang Yifan.

Baekhyun pun tersadar, dan ia berinisiatif mengembalikan jas itu pada Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Ini, aku tak butuh ini.." ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus, sehingga semua yang dimeja memperhatikannya. Suasana menjadi canggung

"Yang aku butuhkan penjelasan, dihari ulang tahunku, aku ditunangkan? Hah? Yang bener saja,," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Yaa, dia bener, tadi appa dan eomma hanya mengajak ku pergi ke acara ulang tahun anak temen kalian, tapi kok malah jadi acara pertunangan ku?" ucap Chanyeol setelah menghela nafas pelan.

Lama-lama jengkel juga dengan sikap gadis disampingnya yang tak ada sopannya ini. Dan ia heran kenapa kedua orangtuanya malah terlihat biasa aja padahal dirumah mereka tata krama sangatlah dijunjung tinggi.

Terlihat oleh Yifan bahwa Baekhyun akan memulai bicara lagi, maka dari itu ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu seolah berkata "Jaga sikap mu Baekkie" Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung diam dan jengkel .

"Ah, iya maaf ya membuat kalian bingung , kalian bertiga pasti tau bahwa keluarga Wu Coorp dan Park-Kim's Group sudah berteman sejak lama, bahkan seperti saudara. Oleh karna itu, perjodohan ini di adakan yang memang sudah diatur oleh kakek kali ketika kalian lahir" jelas Jaejong sambil tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Terlihat jelas kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa harus hari ini, dengan cara seperti ini, aku Wu Baekhyun di jodohkan dan di beritahu kan ke seluruh tamu yang hadir dan tanpa konfirmasi dari dulu ke aku?" ucapnya

"huh, menyebalkan!" lanjutnya pelan .

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu , bukankah kamu sudah tau sejak dulu Baekhyun" ucap Heechul yang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang dingin. Hilang sudah senyum ramah itu, Baekhyun dan Yifan sudah sangat biasa dengan mata dingin itu.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tau lebih dulu masalah pertunangan ini?" tanya Park Yunho.

"Iya , 10 tahun yang lalu waktu eomma bicara dengan haraboji , tapi aku pikir ini hanya lelucon, ternyata benar benar terjadi" dengan kesal ia berucap, fix Chanyeo kesall baday sama gadis ini. Cantik tapi gak ada sopannya.

"wah...ingatan mu tajam sekali Baekhyun, itu kan 10 tahun yang lalu tapi kamu masih bisa mengingatnya" ucap Jaejong. Wajah Chanyeol seperti melihat ikan terbang, melongo parah.

"tapi kenapa hari ini? kenapa harus di umumkan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kami hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian lebih dahulu. agar kalian bisa akrab" jelas Heechul. "tapi memang kalian harus akrab" lanjutnya

"Ha..ha..ha... itu benar" ucap Yunho dan tertawa garing sendirian.

"Dan kenapa harus tanggal ini , karena itu amanat dari harabojimu karna 17 tahun yang lalu , tepat di hari ini di tanggal ulangtahunmu lah, haraboji membuat perjodohan ini dengan haraboji Chanyeol" jelas Heechul.

"Itu benar Baekhyun, Chanyeol" ucap Jaejong ingin sekali berteriak kalau ia menolaknya , tapi lagi-lagi Yifan mengalangi nya dengan menggenggam jemarinya lebih jangan harap Baekhyun akan diam, ini menyangkut masa depannya.

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini. Apapun yang kalian akan lakukan aku gak peduli, aku menolaknya. Permisi.." ucap Baekhyun dan bangkit berdiri. "Ini, jas mu.." Ia memberikan jas itu yang memang belum diterima oleh Chanyeol. lalu ia berjalan keluar. Semuanya terdiam, Heechul menggeram dan wajahnya tersirat dengan jelas kemarahannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Park Yunho dan Kim Jaejong. Mereka hanya berekspresi kaget. Yifan berinisiatif untuk mengejar adiknya itu tapi tertahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik, aku yang mengejarnya. Sekalian ingin mengenalnya.." Ucap Chanyeol lalu ikut keluar menyusul Baekhyun.

Diluar sana ternyata masih banyak wartawan yang menunggu. Ketika melihat Baekhyun yang keluar tanpa pengawalan para wartawan itu segera mengerubungi Baekhyun seperti semut.

"Nona Baekhyun, kenapa anda keluar?"

"Apakah pertemuannya sudah selesai?"

"Nona, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Nona, Nona, Nonaaaa"

Semua pertanyaan menyerbu Baekhyun. Gadis itu yang sedang kesal bertambah kesal dengan datangnya para wartawan, ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, ia tidak bisa keluar dari kerubungan ini. tapi dengan apiknya ia menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sayang, kenapa keluar sendiri? Akukan hanya mengambil jas ku ini..." tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah disampingnya sambil menyampirkan jasnya lagi di badan mungil gadis itu, Shireen yang awalnya kaget dan sedikit tertegun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas antara lega dan kesal karena Chanyeol yang mengikutinya keluar.

"Maaf, boleh kami pergi? Kami ingin lebih mengenal lagi saat ini," ucap Chanyeol kepada para wartawan itu, dan para wartawan itu langsung memberi jalan pada mereka, dengan tangan yang ada dipinggang Baekhyun,Ia membawa gadis itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari kerubungan wartawan itu.

Mereka tetap terdiam walaupun sudah berada didalam lift yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Baekhyun sibuk chatting dengan Sehun, Kai dan Taehyung yang begitu banyak memberikan Baekhyun pertanyaan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu ketika hanya berdua dengannya. Tapi malah kesunyian.

Sampai mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke lobby, Baekhyun menunggu sampai ketiga sahabatnya itu menjemputnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan nenek sihir alias mamanya yang akan menunangkannya begitu saja.

"Berhenti mengikutiku.. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu," ketus Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melongo parah.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku juga ingin pergi .." ucap Chanyeol dengan cuek yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Yasudah.." ucap Baekhyun, dan ia menemukan 3 sahabat tampannya itu, dan ingin menghampiri mereka. Tapi ia berhenti ketika Chanyeol berkata.

"aku sangat tidak menyangka akan dipertunangkan sama gadis seperimu. Kesan pertamanya sih oke, tapi kelakuanmu sangat berbeda dengan wajah cantikmu itu. Beruntung sekali diriku kalau kau menolaknya, karna kalau tidak aku yang akan menolaknya.." lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Sambil berjalan menuju ketiga sahabatnya, ia menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol. Sehun dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya.

"Apa ada yang gak beres?" Ia khawatir pada Baekhyun begitu juga yang dirasakan Kai dan Taehyung.

"Apa aku,.. Pantas untuk ditolak? Kenapa dia malah mendukungnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal. Dan berlalu meninggalkan ketiganya yang saling menatap karna bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun..

TBC^^

 **Hehehehe cerita kedua wkwkwk maklum kalo ada typo yaaa, review yaahhh *buing-buing ala Bambam* hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2 3

_**3%**_

Semogaaa suka.. ;)

Malam ini walaupun langit malam sangat cerah dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang serta bulan purnama yang bersinar. Tapi tidak untuk suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang suram dan kelam. Gadis itu sedang terduduk dibalkon kamarnya. Dengan jus jeruk yang ada dimeja, dan tab yang ada ditangannya. Ia sangat marah setelah membaca artikel tentang pertunangannya yang baru saja terjadi jam 7 malam tadi. Begitu banyak artikel yang muncul seperti

'Pertunangan antar kalangan golongan atas'

'Harga Saham Wu Coorp yang naik ketika pertunangan terjadi' dan masih banyak lagi, tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah artikel mengenai 'Park-Kim Coorp yang membeli 3% saham Wu Coorp' tentu Baekhyun paham akan hal itu. Itu artinya, ia sekarang ia merasa seperti dijual oleh Ibunya. Saham 3% dan pertunangannya, adalah alasan untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang ibunya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, ketika di scrool down banyak komentar yang menyakitkan yang ia baca,

"Lebih baik mati jika hanya dihargai 3%"

"Apa yang bisa didapat dengan 3% saham? Hanya rasa malu ahhaha"

Aarggh,, Baekhyun teriak karna tak tahan dengan ocehan-ocehan yang lebih buruk lagi jika dibaca olehnya. Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan malam dengan melihat-lihat komentar tentang pertunangannya. Chanyeol melajukan jaguar sport miliknya menuju sebuah Tanah lapang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para lelaki dan perempuan yang seusia dengannya. Chanyeol duduk di kap mobilnya, menunggu temannya, Jaebum. Dia ada janji untuk mengikuti racing dengannya, dan ini adalah balap liarnya yang terakhir. Dulu sewaktu di Busan, Chanyeol memang terkenal tukang balap liar disana, dan sekarang karna sudah kelas XII dan dia harus pindah ke Seoul, ia ingin berhenti dan fokus ke urusan sekolahnya. Seakan ia tidak peduli dengan Pertunangannya itu.

"Wohoo, ada yang melamun disini,." seseorang memukul lengannya, dan itu Jaebum..

"Telat.." desis Chanyeol "Jadi mana lawanku itu.." tanya Chanyeol

"Haaa, kau ini,, sabar sedikitlah.." ucap Jaebum, lalu datanglah Jinyoung, gadis itu langsung memeluk Jaebum dari samping dan mengecupi lehernya. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

"Hai, Chanyeol.." sapa Jinyoung setelah urusannya selesai "kau menetap disini..? di Seoul?" tanya gadis itu setelah melihat Chanyeol. Dan memberikan sekaleng cola untuknya

"Thanks.. Yaa, uri eomma yang menyuruh..." balas Chanyeol sambil menyeruput colanya

"Yakin dengan keputusanmu berhenti balap?" sekarang Jaebum yang bertanya..

"Iyaa aku yakin, ini yang terakhir.." balas Chanyeol mantap

BaiXian SHS adalah salah satu aset keluarga Wu Coorp. SHS bertaraf internasional hanya diisi oleh anak-anak dari golongan elite, atau anak-anak berotak cerdas yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah swasta yang paling banyak diminati, karna kelengkapan fasilitas dan kelayakannya terjamin. Dan kegemparan terjadi di SHS ini karna pertunangan Baekhyun. Semua anak disekolah ini memegang gadgetnya dan saling bertukar informasi yang didapat.

"Jadi benar, dia ditunangin.. hiii.." ucap gadis berkuncir satu

"Lihat-lihat.. 3% hahaa.."

Begitu banyak celotehan yang ada, untungnya itu tidak didengar Baekhyun, atau belum didengar gadis itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Baek?" tanya Kim Taehyung, Saat ini Baekhyun, Sehun, Taehyung, dan Kai sedang ada dikelas, hanya ada mereka 4.

"Apaa?" Baekhyun balik tanya dan fokus kembali dengan membaca komik shinchan kesukaannya.

"PERTUNANGANMU" tegas Taehyung

"Ahh pastinya aku menolak.. tapi nenek sihir itu gak akan tinggal diam," ucap Baekhyun.

"Terus kenapa kau terlihata marah kemaren pas dia meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sehun

"Aku hanya gak terima ada yang menolakku itu aja.." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Dasar aneh.. Masa maunya nolak mulu giliran ditolak balik gak terima.." dan Baekhyun langsung saja melemparkan komik yang ada ditangannya kekepala Kai yang mengucapkan itu.

Kai mengaduh kesakitan, dan berniat untuk membalasnya

"Sehuniiiee lindungi akuuu..."

Diparkiran yang begitu luasnya Chanyeol memarkirkan motor ninja merahnya. Ia membuka helm dan menaruhnya. Mengambil sebuah kartu pelajar miliknya. Disana tertera kelas XII-1, 'okee, ke kelas XII-1' batinnya.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan di lorong, tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang, ingin sekali Simon memaki orang itu tetapi ketika dilihat orang yang menabraknya itu seorang perempuan, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah ada ketika mamanya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah ditempat sama dengan gadis jutek itu. Baekhyun tentunya.

"Hey,sadar..." ucap Chanyeol pada gadis itu karna Dia itu hanya melihati dirinya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Haiii,, aku . Aku kelas XII-1. Kau anak baru yaa? Kok aku baru melihatmu disini? Kelas berapa?" standard cara-cara berkenalan, dan gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang centil, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Sebenarnya sudah banyak cewek yang selalu berlagak imut didepannya tapi entah kenapa dia malah terlihat jijik jika ada cewek centil model begini.

"Iya, aku anak baru disini, permisi aku mau ketoilet ya.." alasan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi cara itu tak ampuh karna nyatanya gadis itu masih mengikutinya.

"Tau letaknya..?" tanyanya, ia bertanya untuk mengetes Chanyeol, karna lelaki remaja itu hanya berjalan lurus, padahal toilet itu ada di belokkan.

"Hem, tidak sih. Ini lagi mencarinya..." jawab Chanyeol santai. Gadis itu terkikik mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,

"Kau mundur dari sini, di belokkan itu dipojoknya ada toilet.." ucap Gadis itu. "Kau yakin tidak akan nyasar pas kekelas?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, dan Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya, menilai bahwa gadis ini selain centil tapi juga cerewet.

"Oh gitu, thanks yaa.. Aku pasti bisa sendiri.." balas Chanyeol dan pergi kearah yang di tunjukkan gadis itu.

Dikelas, tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan masuk dan langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu sedang asik membaca komiknya.

"Hay 3%" ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri dipaling depan gerombolan ini, sambil tersenyum meremehkan, Baekhyun hanya menatap malas pada gerombolan itu.

"Aku tau, anak anak dari kalangan atas seperti kita ini, pasti ada yang salah satunya dijodohkan, tapi aku tak menyangka pertunanganmu itu, hanya demi 3% saham" ucap Gadis itu dan seketika anak-anak yang lain tertawa. Sehun, Taehyung dan Kai sudah mempersiapkan hati dan diri mereka jika sebentar lagi ada pertarungan Baekhyun dan gadis menyebalkan bagi mereka Zhang Yixing, dan ini lebih dari pada adu mulut.

"Ah, daripada kau sibuk memikirkanku, lebih baik urusi nilai remedialmu itu. Kurasa sekolah ini tak akan meluluskan anak-anak yang nilainya hancur sepertimu." balas Baekhyun dengan santai, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah menahan marahnya itu

"Hey, sepupu 3%, jangan besar kepala. Aku sedang membicarakan pertunanganmu bukan nilai-nilaiku.." geram Yixing.

"Aku juga sedang membaca komikku ini bukan membicarakan pertunanganku.. Oh ya sepupu, seharusnya kau ikuti saranku itu, karna dikeluarga Wu tidak pernah ada sejarahnya remedial dalam semua pelajaran... meskipun kau lahir dari keluarga Zhang," Yixing kalah telak karena ucapan Baekhyun wajahnya sudah memerah karna malu.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kekelas dengan malas karna yang ada dikelas itu sedang panas karna adu mulut Baekhyun dan seorang gadis centil yang membantunya menemukan toilet. Tanpa mempedulikan mata-mata yang menatapnya intens

"Apa tempat duduk ini kosong,?" tanyanya pada Seorang murid berkaca mata yang duduk dibelakang.

"Yaa, disana kosong." jawab pria culun itu sedikit tergagap karna ia dapat melihat bagaimana tajam dan menusuknya mata Baekhyun yang melihat kearahnya, tepatnya ke Chanyeol. Lalu tanpa dipedulikan Chanyeol, ia duduk dengan santai. Duduk dikursi didepan cowok berkaca mata itu. Dan berbalik kearah cowok itu lagi "Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." ia mencoba ramah, setidaknya ia ingin mendapat teman.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dibalas mengikuti arah tatapan lelaki berkaca mata itu. Dan ditangkap oleh matanya bahwa Baekhyun sedang menatapnya. Ia balas melihati mata Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

Baekhyun amat terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang ada dikelasnya, 'pencobaan apa lagi ini tuhan,' keluhnya dalam hati. Mata itu menunjukkan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan. Tapi mata Chanyeol mengartikan 'cari tahu sendiri' sambil tersenyum miring. Sedangkan Yixing, mata itu tetap memancarkan kekaguman dirinya kepada Chanyeol.

Mood Baekhyun langsung tiarap. Tanpa peduli bel yang sudah berbunyi, tanpa peduli tatapan khawatir dari Sehun, Taehyung dan Kai serta tatapan keingintahuan yang besar dari Yixing dan siswa yang lain. Gadis itu membawa Chanyeol lari, menggengam jemari lelaki itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang...!" desis Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya ikut saja kemana Baekhyun membawanya. Entahlah, ia hanya malas berdebat dengan gadis yang dinyatakan sebagai tunangannya ini.

Baekhyun meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada sebuah samsak tinju. Dengan tangan yang hanya dibalut dengan kain Ia terus memukuli samsak yang tidak bersalah itu. Memukuli, dan menendang tiada henti dia lakukan, walau tangan dan kakinya sudah sakit, walau sekujur tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat sampai baju sekolahnya basah.

Kekesalannya itu bermula ketika pagi tadi ia membawa Chanyeol ke ruang kepala sekolah BaiXian high school. Menemui kepala sekolah yang juga sudah dianggap paman olehnya.

Diruang kepala sekolah Baekhyun menatap tajam pada pria berumur 35 tahunan, bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya.

"Ahjushii, kenapa dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini? Wae!" Teriak Baekhyun, Ia sangat marah. Cho Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit terusik. Dan jujur ia terganggu dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang memang sudah dapat dipastikan akan marah-marah seperti ini.

"Buat apa kau disekolahkan kalau tidak mengerti peraturan, tak sopan. Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan santai.

"Haaah, jawab saja, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Kenapa bisa dikelasku?" balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kesal. Wajah gadis itu sampai memerah menahan amarahnya, dan sedari tadi Chanyeol perhatikan Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya sampai memerah juga.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan padaku kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya..." Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Nenek sihir itu? Haaaa, sial. Keluarkan dia sekarang.. Ayolah Ahjushiii, keluarkan dia. Atau pindahkan kesekolah yang lain, Kau kan banyak koneksinya disekolah lain..."Baekhyun mencoba merayu, Chanyeol mendengus sambil tersenyum makin lebar mendengar nada manja yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.. 'Ternyata bisa juga dia merengek' Batin Chanyeol.

"Saya tau, sekolah ini nantinya akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi itu nanti, selama saya yang menjadi kepala sekolah disini, ikuti aturanku.."

Baekhyun makin kesaal sekali, mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ahjusshiiii, anda jangan membuat saya semakin kesal ya, Anda itu cuma pesuruh kakek, untuk jadi kepala sekolah disini.."

"Aah, saya terluka mendengar itu, tapi saya senang kamu mengetahui jabatan saya disini, jadi silahkan kau keluar, karena selain sudah jam pelajaran, saya harus bekerja" ucap Cho Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, sambil tangannya menunjuk pintu, "Dan untukmu Chanyeol, cobalah untuk bertahan disini.." sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun semakin gencar untuk memukuli samsak itu.

"AAARGGGGHHH DAMN IT...!" Teriak Shireen dan memberikan pukulan yang terkencang dan itu membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit yang amat sangat. Lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai,

"Kenapa aku sial sekali sih,? sudah punya mama kayak nenek sihir. Dijodohin, pertunangan nya cuma dihargai 3%, dianya sekolah disini, sekarang tangan pun gak memihak, dia malah terkilir..." ia menggerutu saking kesalnya, Baekhyun sampai ingin menangis tapi ia tahan air matanya.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau kalah" ucap Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan wajahnya agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Heechul, dan semua orang yang menekannya pada pertunangan ini. Tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang menekan Baekhyun, bahkan benang merah itu terikat jelas bernama takdir diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tunggu saja.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan serbaguna disekolahnya itu dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia tidak masuk di semua jam pelajaran pada hari ini, dengan kata lain ia membolos dan memilih diruangan itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa marahnya.

Sambil membalas chat dari Sehun yang menanyai keberadaannya,karna tangan kanannya terkilir ia agak kesulitan membalas chat itu dengan tangan kiri. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Sehingga ketika sebuah kaleng yang ada didepannya tak terlihat ia injak, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tepat waktu, ada sebuah tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh

"Gomaa..." ucapannya terhenti saat kepalanya mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol lah yang membantunya

"Lepass.." Chanyeol langsung melepaskannya setelah mendengar desisan Baekhyun. Ia sangat heran dengan mood Baekhyun yang selalu buruk jika bertemu dengannya, kalau begini bagaimana caranya ia bicara?

"Hey, tunggu.." panggil Chanyeol karena Shireen langsung ingin pergi, Baekhyun terdiam dan mencoba mendengarkan walaupun hatinya ingin sekali berteriak keras pada Chanyeol.

"Dari awal ketemu, kita udah kayak musuh bebuyutan, padahal kita belom kenal.."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol datar. Menekan egonya yang berkata 'Lari, Pergi dari sini'

"Oke, ke intinya aja,,, Pertunangan ini kenapa kau tak bias menganggap ini hal kecil..? Kenapa kau menyiksa diri sendiri?"

Baekhyun menajamkan ujung matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, tapi Chanyeol terdiam tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya lelaki itu menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengangap ini hal kecil haa? Kenapa kau bisa menganggap pertunangan ini hal kecil,? Ini menyangkut masa depan kita nantinya..." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menarik napas dalam dan,

"Yaa, aku bisa menganggap ini cuma hal kecil," ucap Chanyeol dengan mantap,

"Denger, mungkin ini akan berpengaruh sama masa depan kita, tapi itu nanti. Sekarang yaa kita lakuin aja yang bisa kita lakuin tanpa menyakiti diri sendiri.." ucap Chanyeol, yaa dia tau apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di ruang serbaguna tadi, karna ia pun ikut membolos. Perhatian matanya terfokus pada tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Tangan ini, tak seharusnya kesakitan kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut tangan kanan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegangnya karna Baekhyun pun tidak sadar. Dan sepertinya itu juga gerakan refleks dari Chanyeol karna melihat betapa kerasnya Shireen memukul samsak pasir itu.

Baekhyun langsung menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol. Dan terdiam, ia benar-benar tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia lalu ingin bergegas pergi.

"15.000 orang" Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam ditempatnya ketika ia sudah ingin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"3% itu juga milik 15.000 orang yang bekerja untuk Park-Kim dan Wu Grup dan walau hanya 3% itu berpengaruh buat mereka.." ucap Chanyeol lalu dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang seketika merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang duduk terdiam dibalkon kamarnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat datar, matanya penuh kekosongan, pikirannya jauh melayang, mengingat perkataan Chanyeol.

"3% itu berpengaruh untuk 15.000 orang.. Aaaahh,," Baekhyun mendesah gelisah saat ini. Walaupun ia terlihat dingin dan tak tersentuh diluar namun ia memiliki kepedulian yang besar, apalagi menyangkut orang-orang yang bekerja diperusahaan yang didirikan kakeknya ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya kedinding, tapi itu bukan gayanya.

Baekhyun menengok kebelakang saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang kekamarnya. Dilihatnya Heechul sedang menatapnya dengan dingin, tatapan yang selalu dia dapatkan dari wanita berumur 40 tahun itu ketika dia sedang marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada acara makan malam itu..?" tanya Heechul langsung

"Penolakan? Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang selalu kau mau lakukan, dan semua yang kau mau kau dapatkan.? Jangan seperti itu, ketika kau dilahirkan didunia ini, hidup kau seluruhnya milik Wu Coorp.." Ucap Heechul panjang lebar. Dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan itu.

"Bagian terakhir itu, udah ribuan kali aku denger sejak aku lahir.."

"Kalau kau sudah sering mendengarnya bahkan ribuan kali, seharusnya kau bisa lekatkan kata-kata itu dalam pikiranmu.. Aku sebagai ibumu tak pernah merasakan penolakan yang sangaat kurang ajar seperti kemarin, kau membuatku malu.," omel Heechul dengan nada yang lebih kencang. Ini adalah amarah yang Heechul tahan, dan reaksi Baekhyun? Ia hanya memandang Heechul dengan santai. Ia terbiasa dengan Heechul yang bahkan pulang hanya demi memarahinya.

"Eomaa tuh kalau marah bisa lebih ontime? kejadiannya itu udah 3 hari yang lalu.. Kalau kayak gini sih basi banget, eomaa.." ucap Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun dengan amarah Heechul yang memuncak mendengar itu. Padahal Baekhyun sangat amat tau bahwa Heechul pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya ke Singapore setelah malam itu.

"Kau tau bahwa banyak orang yang bergantung pada Wu Coorp, kenapa kau bersikap egois seperti ini Byun Baekhyun...?"

"3% itu, seharusnya pertunangan ini bisa menghasilkan lebih dari 3% kan, aku sudah lelah eomma, aku ingin tidur.." ucap Baekhyun, dan dia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tertidur.

Heechul menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya itu.

"Aku akan membuat pertemuan ulang dengan keluarga Park, Aku harap kau merenungkan ini, banyak orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya padamu sejak kau lahir, saat kau terjatuh, bukan hanya kau yang merasakan sakitnya. Jadi berlakulah seperti anak konglomerat yang terpelajar." Ucap Heechul lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, rasanya pengap dan sesak, tapi rasa sakit didadanya lebih besar.

"Jangan nangis Baek..."

Dikediaman Park

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol langsung kembali kekamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhkan dikasur yang sangat empuk itu. Pikirannya jauh melayang pada waktu pesta ulangtahun Baekhyun.

Sore itu Kim Jaejong dan Park Yunho mengajak Chanyeol untuk acara ulang tahun anak teman mereka, dan tentu saja menyembunyikan sebuah rencana besar yang ada. Didalam perjalanan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, sesekali berbicara jika ditanya. Rasa lelah terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya itu. Seketika ia berkomentar ketika ia ingin tau siapa anak teman orangtuanya itu.

"Mom, harus banget yaa pakai jas ini? Memang dia anak presiden harus memakai baju kayak gini" keluh Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah ingin sampai di tempat acaranya.

"Sayaang, emangnya kau mau pakai apa kesana? Kaos dan jeans belelmu?" tanya Jaejong disertai senyuman keibuan

"Itu lebih baik mom," jawab Chanyeol santai dan itu membuat Yunho berkomentar.

"Kau itu, walaupun tampan kau harus bisa menjaganya. Kalau cuma jeans belel andalanmu bagaimana bisa meneruskan perusahaan?"

"Dad, stop it.. Aku baru pulang dari Busan kemarin, I'm still tired okay dad..." Ia masih kesal karna dengan tiba-tiba kedua orangtuanya ini menyuruhnya pulang dan bersekolah di Seoul padahal ia sudah kelas XII hanya menunggu satu tahun lagi agar ia bisa terbebas dari masa SMA.

"Kami menyuruhmu pulang juga karna kami tidak ingin kau salah langkah Chanyeol, ikut balap liar tiap malamnya, memangnya kami tidak khawatir.." omel Jaejong

"Maafin Chanyeol mom, Mianhae jebal..." ucap Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Maaf diterima, nah sekarang kita sudah sampai.." Ucap Yunho

Mereka masuk kedalam hotel berbintang lima yang sudah jelas-jelas sangat mewah dan megah bergaya klasik eropa. Mereka dibawa seorang pelayan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka masuk kedalam aula hotel itu. Elegan, glamor dan mewah serta mahal. Itulah pendapat Chanyeol tentang pesta ini.

Orangtuanya sedang mengobrol dengan relasi perusahaan mereka, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika dirinya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan antar orang dewasa itu. Meskipun dari kecil orangtuanya sudah memberitahukan bahwa jika sudah dewasa nanti perusahaan akan ada dibawah kuasanya. Tapi sejak kecil pula ia sudah tidak tertarik. Menurutnya bekerja dibalik meja, didepan komputer itu sangat membosankan. Tidak ada tantangannya. Adrenalinnya sama sekali tidak terpacu, Maka dari itu sejak JSH, ia memilih tinggal di Busan dirumah Kim Junsu, adik dari ibunya, tanpa pengawasan orangtua kandung, itulah yang membuatnya menyukai balap liar setiap malamnya. Dan hanya balap liar.

Chanyeol duduk terdiam saja, dia bosan dengan acara ini, Walaupun banyak artis yang diundang, tetap saja tidak menarik baginya, tetapi setelah ada seorang gadis bergaun merah berdiri diatas panggung dan meniup lilin. Entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu, terutama ketika gadis itu memainkan piano. Seolah diruangan ini kosong, tak ada yang mengisi, hanya ada Chanyeol dan gadis itu.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak ditentukan. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengingat itu, dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun, gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya itu tersenyum padanya. Karna selama 4 hari sudah bertemu dengannya gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada Chanyeol.

Lalu pikirannya teringat lagi ketika dirinya yang dengan sengaja mengikuti Baekhyun keruang serbaguna itu,

'Kalau kau menangis, kau kalah'

Ucapan Baekhyun itu walaupun seperti bisikan tapi sangat bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol, Dia bingung pada gadis itu, kenapa Baekhyun bisa segitu keras kepalanya. Hingga sebuah pemikiran menyergap dikepala Simon..

'Bagaimana kalo Baekhyun si gadis 'sok' itu menangis?'

Tbc ^^

 **Iya maaf yaa, aku ceroboh sampe ada tokoh lainnya, ohya ini cerita sendiri, buatan aku. Buka nge-copas dari manapun.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview : Mislah , Pcy's , bebek , Baekkiechuu , Light-B**

 **Hehehe Review kalian berharga buatku, ^^ follow dan fav juga sih hehehehe love love love ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Tertantang

**Tertantang**

Baekhyun duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya. Sedang asik membaca komik shinchan kesukaannya, ia hanya sendirian menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tidak mempedulikan handphone pintarnya terus berbunyi karena panggilan dari Sehun. Ia sedikit tersenyum karena pikirannya mengatakan pasti ke 3 temannya itu sedang panik mencarinya.

Mereka bersahabat jika kalian ingin tau, sedari kecil. Dan hanya itu, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Sehun, Kai, dan Taehyung. Dia hanya mencintai mereka sebagai sahabat..

"Daddy..." teriakan kencang itu terdengar oleh gedang telinga Baekhyun, dari mata sipitnya dia melihat anak perempuan 5 tahunan sedang berlarian menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di mobil. Sang ayah memberikan kotak bekal makan siang untuk putrinya itu. Dan setelah membelai anaknya itu dengan sayang, sang ayah kembali masuk kemobil. Pancaran bahagia dan penuh kasih sayang yang begitu terlihat entah kenapa membuat hati Baekhyun merasa sesak. Rasa perih seperti luka yang ditaburi garam itu terasa hingga tanpa disadari terpancar kesedihan dari wajah cantiknya.

Seumur hidup Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, terutama sang ayah. Bahkan 17 tahun hidupnya ia hanya bisa melihat punggung sang ayah yang selalu pergi menjauh karna alasan pekerjaan. Dan itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Doorrr..." sebuah tepukan dipundak Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Dia mengusap dadanya dan menatap garang pada orang yang berani-beraninya mengagetkannya. Taehyung, orang yang mengagetkannya itu Taehyung yang sedang menyengir lebar. Gadis itu langsung saja memukuli lengan Taehyung dengan brutal, itu pastinya sangat kencang, Baekhyun menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri dengan baik. Salah satunya hapkido.

Taehyung meringis, tapi dibiarkan saja Baekhyun tetap memukulinya. Sampai karna tak merasakan Taehyung tak juga menghindari pukulannya, Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kenapa diam saja,? dipukulin juga..." tanya Baekhyun dengan cemberut, sementara Taehyung, meskipun masih kesakitan dia masih memberikan cengiran lebar yang tampak seperti orang bodoh khas Kim Taehyung. Lelaki yang mempunyai sejuta kelakuan aneh. Selera humor tinggi dan sangat kekanakan.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sangat cocok dalam hal bermanja-manjaan seperti anak kecil. Bisa disuatu waktu Baekhyun akan bermanjaan pada Taehyung, begitu juga sebaliknya, atau mereka akan menjadi partner in crime ketika ingin melakukan hal aneh bersama. Makanya Baekhyun sangat nyaman bersama Taehyung.

"Duh, kayaknya mukulnya sepenuh hati sekali.. Kenapa disini? Ada apa sih? ,," Tanya Taehyung wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang kesakitan sambil memijit pelan lengannya.

"Sakitkah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, raut wajahnya khawatir.

"Heumm,, sakit sekali.." ucap Taehyung tapi dia tersenyum. Dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, lalu tangannya tergerak untuk merapikan rambut gadis itu yang nakal sangat berantakan akibat kebanyakan bergerak. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Taehyung melihat kearah yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Bagi sebagian orang Baekhyun memang susah ditebak, tapi menurut Taehyung, orang itu hanya perlu mendekat sedikit lagi untuk mengerti seorang Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ice cream..." ucap Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuatnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun, dia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan binar bahagia. Tuh kan.

"Ayooo.. Kita makan ice cream.." Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Taehyung dan memeluk lengan Taehyung itu. Dengan terus tersenyum bahagia sampai menggerakkan lengan mereka seirama.

Betapa bahagianya Taehyung melihat senyum itu terpancar dari Baekhyun yang jarang tersenyum, tadi ketika mata itu memancarkan kesedihan, sungguh Taehyung sangat tidak suka itu. Berharap bahwa angin bisa membawa kesedihan itu dan gadis ini bisa terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hai,," sapaan itu keluar dari bibir yang penuh senyum oleh Zhang Yixing.

"Oh, hai.." jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Hem, mau kemana? Tak kekantin?"

"Aku sedang menghapal jalan disekolah ini.." Chanyeol menjawab asal, entah apa yang lucu dari jawaban itu, yang pasti Yixing terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Hehehe, lucu, memang sekolah ini pelajaran, kenapa dihapalkan?" Chanyeol hanya mengernyit heran tanpa menjawab, dan seketika suasana canggung menguar di percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia sangat ingin melihat gadis cantik nan jutek yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak semalam , makanya ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun .Sungguh ia penasaran setengah mati pada gadis yang secara berlebihan menganggapnya musuh. Padahal Chanyeol hanya mencoba berteman setidaknya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya mendapatkan objek yang dia cari sedang duduk dibangku taman, sangat cantik. ketika rambutnya itu berterbangan tertiup angin. Desiran itu datang didada Chanyeol. Membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Yixing merasakan Chanyeol diam terpaku, sehingga matanya pun mengikuti arah pandangan lelaki itu. Ia mencebik kesal karna yang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol itu Baekhyun,

"Ck, selalu dia.." Yixing mendesis kesal. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan meliriknya sedikit.

Lalu perhatian matanya teralih lagi kepada Baekhyun, detak jantungnya makin tak beraturan saat Baekhyun yang berekspresi sedih, dari jarak yang cukup jauh Chanyeol bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan itu, dan itu berubah ketika Taehyung datang seakan memberikan sejuta kesenangan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Kok wajahmu seperti itu..." oh shit.. Chanyeol lupa kalau masih ada Yixing masih disini. Dan memperhatikannya, dipikirnya setelah berucap begitu Yixing sudah pergi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Kayak tak suka melihat dia dengan Taehyung,,, cemburu? Mereka sudah biasa begitu..." ucap Yixing.

"Kaliankan hanya dijodohkan, jangan jatuh cinta dengannya Park Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan tunanganku sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku bisa memberitahukannya, tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau sambil makan dikantin?" ini sebenarnya trik yang dipakai Yixing untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, walaupun sudah diresmikan sebagai tunangan dari sepupunya itu, namun Yixing tak peduli. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol, dan ia tau Baekhyun akan memberikannya dengan senang hati, namun dia juga harus berusahakan?

Lain dengan Yixing lain pula dengan yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol, ia menyetujui ajakan Yixing. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit banyak informasi dari gadis ini.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore tapi Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, tadi dijam pelajaran terakhir yaitu fisika, ia membolos, melarikan dirinya di ruang musik. Bermain piano disana sampai akhirnya tertidur disana. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi, sehingga membuat 3 pangeran itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, Taehyung dan Kai khawatir, terutama Taehyung karna dia tahu mood Baekhyun sedang buruk, tapi juga tidak bisa menyusul kesana karna Baekhyun melarangnya.

Senyum itu tak memudar walaupun angin menerpa wajahnya. Membuat surai hitam panjangnya melayang-layang, cantik. Sangat cantik, sepertinya sinar matahari sore merasuki dirinya sehingga membuat kulit putihnya itu tampak bercahaya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Dan beruntung pemandangan indah itu dapat dinikmati oleh Chanyeol yang juga sedang berjalan diseberang jalan yang ditempuh Baekhyun, perasaan berdesir itu hadir lagi di dada Chanyeol. Jujur ia sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun, ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun dengan segala kecantikan dan mungkin kejelekkan yang baru sedikit ia ketahui sejak perkenalan awal mereka. Dan tambahan sedikit informasi dari Yixing entah kenapa ia ingin masuk juga kedunia Baekhyun. Ia penasaran, sangat penasaran. Tau kan rasanya jika keingintahuan kita yang besar tidak segera diatasi? Rasanya seperti ingin meledak, tapi Chanyeol menahannya karna belum saatnya. Hatinya memperingatkannya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, bahwa Baekhyun sudah menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seseorang, jadi Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menantang.

"Puas?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan agak berteriak kencang karna jarak mereka cukup jauh, dan kaki Chanyeol tergerak untuk mendekat kepada gadis itu.

"Heem, cukup puas sih tadinya,, tapi ketika tunanganku ini berbicara shh," Chanyeol menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Tunangan?" Baekhyun juga ikut melangkah, sehingga sekarang mereka sudah didalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Yaa, kau tunangan ku.." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek

"Percaya diri sekali.. Denger yaa, tunangan ini hanya status, tak akan ada yang berubah.. Bukankah kau juga sudah menolaknya?"

"Pasti ada, dan kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mengakui kalau pertunangan kita ini bukan hanya status..." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum percaya diri diwajahnya. "dan bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya? Rasanya rugi jika aku melepasmu dari status pertunangan ini"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, "coba saja buat aku seperti, dan setengah mati pasti aku akan menyangkal semua... Dan yaa, memang benar kau akan rugi besar. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku akan tetap menolak pertunangan ini" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa umpannya diterima dengan baik, ada maksud tertentu dari ucapan Chanyeol yang tidak sepenuhnya dimengerti Baekhyun, apa reader mengerti maksud Chanyeol?

"Oke, semua itu pasti terjadi.. Jangan kaget yaa.."

"Heeung-.- ." Baekhyun mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berdebar-debar kencang..

"Okeeee,, dapet tantangan baruuuuu...!" seru Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh karna mendengar itu.

"GILA!" umpat Baekhyun

Chanyeol sekarang sudah berkumpul lagi dengan Jaebum dan kawan-kawannya. Ditempat mereka biasa balap liar di Seoul. Jaebum sudah terbiasa pulang pergi Busan-Seoul

Tenang saja Chanyeol tidak akan ikut balapan, ia sudah berjanji selayaknya pria terhormat di depan ayah, ibu, serta adiknya. Tetapi ini semua karna dirinya tidak berhenti tersenyum hingga dirumah dari sepulang sekolah, sampai Jungkook, adik perempuannya serta Jaejong dan Yunho habis-habisan meledeknya jadilah dirinya mengasingkan diri disini.

Jaebum menyesap cola kalengnya itu, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat kesal, berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyum.

" Kenapa tak bilang soal pertunangan mu? Apa itu yang membuatmu tak mau balapan lagi?" tanya Jaebum dengan nada dingin.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

Jaebum menunjukkan smartphonenya dan menunjukkan artikel tentang pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa garing, sambil meminum colanya. "Apa kau cemburu? Tenang saja, bukan gara-gara itu kok aku berhenti, aku sudah kelas 3, uri eomma memintaku fokus dulu kesekolah.. Perasaan aku sudah menceritakan ini berulang-ulang.."

"Ck, Wu Baekhyun?, si model cantik itu tunangan mu?" Jaebum memastikan

"Yaps..." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau menyukai wanita angkuh macem dia..?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya..

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan ambigu dari Chanyeol.

"Dari wajahmu juga tertebak sekali kalau kau menyukainya... Dari ujung pintu sana aku sudah mau muntah melihat kau tersenyum seperti orang gila…" Jaebum mengejeknya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hem, sepertinya benar.. Aku mulai tertarik dengannya, dia cantik, yaa walaupun jutek.. Hahaaha"

"Hati-hatilah, yang jutek plus angkuh macem dia, tak pantas disukai.." Jaebum menyeringai kesal, dan membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. Dan akhirnya bertanya,

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kenal, Aku kenal mereka berempat dengan sangat baik..." ucap Jaebum, sorot matanya berubah sinis, dan penuh kebencian,

"Kau kenapa?"

Jaebum merubah kembali arti pancaran matanya menjadi penuh dengan misteri ditambah senyuman tipis, yang menurut Chanyeol sedikit menyeramkan. Chanyeol memang belum begitu mengenal Jaebum. Karna mereka berteman hanya dari kesamaan mereka yang menyukai balap.

"Aku baik-baik aja, sangat baik."

Baekhyun, Sehun, Taehyung, dan Kai sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dikantin sekolah yang tampaknya malah seperti caffe berkelas bintang lima.

Melihat keakraban mereka banyak para gadis yang patah hati, jelaslah patah hati, Sehun, Kai dan Taehyung itu adalah pangeran SHS BaiXian, disekolah ini banyak gadis yang ingin seperti Baekhyun yang dekat dan bersahabat baik dengan mereka bertiga.

Mungkin sangatlah aneh ketika melihat Baekhyun yang seharusnya bergabung dengan teman perempuan seumuran dirinya yang mengaggumi dari jauh, tapi malah bisa berteman akrab dengan 3 pangeran ini, seperti hanya dirinya lah sang putri yang harus dijaga oleh 3 pangeran itu.

"Baekhyun, coba yang ini.." ucap Sehun sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan dari piringnya, dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau mau buat aku gendut yaa Hunie?" keluhan itu keluar dari mulut Shireen, bertolak belakang dengan senyuman yang ada diwajahnya.

"Kau itu udah terlalu kurus Baekki," Jawab Sehun, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Taehyung dan Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kai, coba ini... Aaaaaa " Giliran Baekhyun yang menyuapi Kai , Kai yang tadinya sedang fokus dengan handphone pintarnya itu sekarang membuka mulutnya, dan Baekhyun memberikan sesuapan penuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Anak pintaaarrrr... Hahahaa" dan mereka semua tertawa setelah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai, membuat lelaki itu kesal..

"Jangan buat aku seperti anak kecil Baekhyun...".

.

.

.

Melihat keakraban mereka, tak hanya para gadis yang kecewa, banyak juga para lelaki yang berharap banyak pada Baekhyun, sang primadona sekolah itu. Dan sedikit rasa tak suka itu melihat gadis yang seharusnya sudah terikat pertunangan dengannya masuk juga kedalam hati Chanyeol.

Yixing yang ada dihadapannya saja sampai kesal karna Chanyeol hanya melihati Baekhyun dari pintu masuk kantin sampai ketika makanan gadis manis itu hampir habis. Yaa mereka makan bersama, dimeja pojok, tempat yang sangat strategis untuk dapat melihat Baekhyun dari sini. Mereka makan bersama juga karna Yixing yang memaksa.

"Coba buat menarik perhatiannya, jangan cuma selalu melihatnya seperti ini..." ucap Yixing, sungguh ia jengah melihat fokus Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Menarik perhatiannya? Gimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat excited untuk mendengar saran Yixing yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman ini,setidaknya ia ingin mempunyai teman, tapi tetap dengan gaya 'Stay Cool' miliknya.

"Beneran mau tau?" Yixing tersenyum menantang. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan seketika itu juga, dengan gelas berisi setengah jus jeruk Yixing berjalan menuju Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

Byaaaarrr,

"Uuuuppss,,," dengan sengaja Yixing menumpahkan jus jeruk itu keseragam Baekhyun,,

Semua orang yang ada dikantin ini mendadak diam menahan napas. Baekhyun menggeram penuh emosi. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri meja yang menjadi tegang penuh amarah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!"Kai yang duluan bereaksi sambil menarik kencang tangan Yixing. Yixing sedikit meringis.

"Aku cuma mau menunjukkan ke..."

Braak,

Byuurrr..

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Yixing, Baekhyun menyiram balik dengan Jus apel yang masih penuh miliknya, tepat dimuka Yixing.

Sepertinya hanya Chanyeol terkaget melihat reaksi Baekhyun itu, yang lain tampak lebih tenang. Ah, tidak yang lain sudah mengira akan seperti ini. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi jika sepupu ini memang tidak akur, bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

"Kau pasti dapat perhatiannya kalau melakukan ini..." ucap Yixing ambigu, tapi dapat dimengerti dengan baik oleh Chanyeol.

Yixing melepaskan cengkraman Kai dan berusaha menampar dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha menghindar juga membalas Yixing, sementara ke-4 orang itu berusaha menghentikan perkelahian 2 sepupu ini.

Dengan kekuatan penuh akhirnya Baekhyun dan Yixing dapat dipisahkan.

Yixing dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke taman yang ada di belakang sekolah mereka. Penampilan Yixing sungguh sangat kacau, rambut acak-acakan dan lengket. Oh, jangan lupakan ada sedikit cakaran di sekitar leher, dan tangannya.

"Kau memalukan.. Sumpah, kenapa kau mengganggunya?!" Chanyeol berucap tanpa sadar dirinya membentak Yixing.

Yixing mengambil napas panjang dan "YAA, aku hanya ingin memberitahu cara dapat perhatian dia, atau kalau kau mau dia natap lo barang semenit aja,, jadi musuhnya dulu..."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, membuat gadis itu terdiam seketika.

"Dengar, sekalipun aku mau perhatiannya, atau Cuma untuk menatapku, sungguh aku tak butuh dirimu sebagai guruku jika caranya seperti itu Mengerti!" setelah itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di tempat yang masih menatap punggung Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun berhasil diseret oleh ketiga lelaki itu. Baekhyun masih memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun,

"Huniie, let me goooooo.. Aku bakalan botakin dia,, rambutnya bakalan hilang ditangan aku,, lepassskaaaannn..."

Kai dan Taehyung hanya meringis melihat Baekhyun yang mengamuk itu. Dan mereka lega juga karna tidak menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan gadis itu, sungguh mengenaskan nasib Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Diam.." Sehun menghentak Baekhyun, dia langsung terdiam. Tapi tak lama dia meracau tak jelas.

"Aku akan hancurkan dia, aku akan hancurkan keluarganya, aku akan bilang sama kakek supaya jadiin ayahnya itu jadi office boy" Baekhyun meracau, tangannya gemetar dan tubuhnya mengigil, dan ia mulai menjerit. Inilah Baekhyun, kalau dia tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya, dirinya menjadi hilang kendali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah pengidap Bipolar Disorder, penyakit yang selalu menyerang suasana hatinya. Dan sepertinya ini adalah puncaknya.

"Please Baekkie, hajimayo. Don't be like this..." ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Gimana kalau ada yang melihat Baekk,?" ucap Kai, padahal diruangan ini sangat sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berempat, jelaslah, ini kan gedung sekolah yang terpakai menjadi laboratorium. Dan saat ini belum ada yang memakainya.

"Mereka akan menganggap aku gila..." ucap Baekhyun dan mencoba tenang, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan. Disekolah ini hanya mereka berempat yang mengetahui penyakit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, saat dirinya merasa sudah lebih baik.

"Maaf, Hunnie..." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, dan hamper menangis, Baekhyun sama kacaunya dengan dirinya, kemejanya sudah tak beraturan, sedikit memar dan goresan disekitar wajah tampan dan leher putihnya.

Sehun meringis saat Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh cakaran itu, dan ia mengelusi rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan itu.

"Aku sudah pernah dapat yang lebih buruk dari ini..." ucap Sehun dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, tangannya tak berhenti merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos hari ini,,? Aaaaaah, rasanya sudah lama kita tak pergi bareng.." usul Kai tiba-tiba sambil memasang wajah ceria dan imut, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang selalu menjadi 'ice prince'

"Kita baru saja liburan ke macau 2 minggu yang lalu saat liburan sekolah...-.-" ucap Taehyung,dan langsung mematahkan senyum Kai yang mengembang itu.

"Issshh," Kai bete.

"Oke, kita pergi Baekki?" tanya Sehun menatap lembut mata Baekhyun yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengan usul Kai.

"Oke,, tapi aku mau kekamar mandi dulu yaa, jangan kemana-mana atau tunggu aku di mobil.." ucap Baekhyun

"Kami ke mobil duluan saja oke, " ucap Kai karna usulnya disetujui, dan nyatanya Taehyung juga ikutan senang jika mereka pergi bersama membuat Kai mencibirnya, dua orang ini, karna yang satunya 'flower boy' dan yang lain 'ice prince' jadilah mereka gak pernah akur, hanya Sehun yang akan menengahi mereka.

Baekhyun mengumpat dan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir mungil yang berwarna peach itu, dia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju ganti yang selalu tersedia di lokernya.

Ia tetap kesal dengan Yixing yang tiba-tiba menyiramkan jus. Tapi mendengar usulan Kai ingin membolos sedikit membuat hatinya membaik, karna setelah ini pelajaran fisika dan kimia yang sangat ia benci.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah 'OK' ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, aura cantik nan anggun menguar dari tubuhnya yang menggunakan kaos putih dan mini skirt pink, ia menuju parkiran dimana mobil ke3 temannya itu menunggu. Tak peduli dengan dirinya yang masih ada disekitar sekolah. Ia melenggang dengan cantiknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya seseorang, ketika Baekhyun berbalik, ia melihati Chanyeol dengan wajah bosan.

"Urus aja temen kamu itu, supaya tak kurang ajar.." balas Shireen dingin

"Ini masih jam sekolah kan,? Ayo masuk kekelas tunangan..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Hohoho jangan sebut Baekhyun kalau dirinya akan jinak dan mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol.

"Ihhh lepaaass,," Baekhyun memberontak sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, dan dengan sekali tarik malah Baekhyun yang jatuh kedekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya mau meledak saat ini juga, dengan gugup ia melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya,

"Memangnya aku gadis gampangan yang bisa kau pegang-pegang" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyikut perut Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu membungkuk karna kesakitan.

"Aarrgghh " Baekhyun juga memekik kencang karna merasa rambutnya tertarik. Dan benar saja ternyata rambut panjang itu tersangkut di kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk bersama di lantai dibawah jendela, di selingi ringisan Baekhyun, dan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

"Sudah sini, digunting aja udah 15 menit begini terush aauuww.." ucap Baekhyun, ia meringis lagi ketika rambutnya entah sengaja atau tidak ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol memang sengaja menarik rambut Baekhyun karna dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Sabar sebentar kenapa sih? Keep Calm please , Rambut segini indahnya masa mau asal gunting…" omel Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sebal bukan main, tapi betul juga. Ia bahkan tak rela rambut hitam panjangnya ini digunting. Fokus mata sekarang berada di Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari kancing kemeja lelaki itu. Deg Deg Deg.. Ia merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kenapa ya?' Batin Baekhyun

"Tapi aku sedang ditunggu, lama sekali sih..." keluh Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian dirinya terhadap Chanyeol sebenarnya, gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya karna Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kenapa?" Deg Deg Deg

"Tak apa-apa, Aku hanya senang, ternyata kau bisa juga tak menarik otot pas bicara denganku.." Baekhyun mengernyit,

"Ck, sudah ah, lama sekali sih..." keluh Baekhyun lagi

"Nihh,s udah sudah,, dasar anak gadis kok tak ada sabarnya.." Chanyeol mencibirnya.

Baekhyun tak peduli, dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Oh ya, kau bilang, kau bukan gadis gampangan, tapi kenapa kau mau dipeluk-peluk Taehyung, ah tidak, kalian semua sering berpelukan, kenapa?"

"Mereka temanku, sahabatku, aku sudah terbiasa begitu dengan mereka..." Baekhyun berbicara dengan cepat.

"Oke, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi temanmu, sahabatmu, dan tunanganmu. Biar aku juga bisa peluk-peluk dirimu, sama seperti mereka.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai pada Baekhyun,

"Tak waras..." dumel Baekhyun, Gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang masih tersenyum sambil melihatinya. Tapi dia merutuki diri sendiri yang gagal membawa Baekhyun kembali kekelas, ah niatnya gagal.

.

.

.

.

 **OTTE? Aaaaaahhh, akhirnya lanjut, kwkwkwkw butuh review nih, komennya yang banyak juga boleh, wkwkwkwkw**


End file.
